Building a New World
The standoff against the Drules over the newfound planet reaches a tragic conclusion. __TOC__ Plot Summary The new planet's first base is coming along smoothly and incoming data continues to suggest that the planet will be great for colonization. Hawkins notes that they are still awaiting the construction fleet, and that boredom is as big a threat as anything. Chip and Rocky are walking the base when they nearly get run down by a construction vehicle. The driver stops, but doesn't apologize; instead he starts taunting Chip. Chip attacks, but is outmatched. Jeff suddenly steps in to take Chip's place. Cliff and Krik try to stop the fight, and Jeff's opponent uses the distraction to land a solid blow to Jeff's face. Cut to the cafeteria: Jeff and his opponent are now having a drink together and clearly in a better mood. Cliff criticizes Jeff, which only sets him off again. He nearly starts another fight, but Ginger cuts him off, and Lisa joins in to talk some sense into him. The fight is averted, but Jeff and Cliff are still sore. Quark and Hazar discuss the situation aboard a Drule command ship. Hazar is displeased with Quark's failures. Quark assures him that he won't fail again; he will drive the space explorers away. Hazar says the Galaxy Alliance must leave and surrender what they've installed, or he will destroy the planet. The Voltron Force is killing time in the cafeteria. Suddenly, Jeff spots the cargo ships coming in. The crew rushes out to greet them. The bridge gets a message. It's Hazar! Hazar gives them until "1800 hours" to evacuate or he'll destroy the planet. The bridge is unable to locate the transmission's origin on the radar. Back on Earth, Marshall Graham and the ministers discuss the situation. Reinforcements won't help, because they won't arrive in time. A battle would place the fragile planet in grave danger. Graham says they must negotiate with Hazar, if for no other reason than to stall for time. This decision is communicated to the Explorer, who begins evacuation. Commodore Steele contacts Hazar and pleads with him to change his mind; the planet is fragile! Hazar says he'll rather destroy it then let Alliance have it, then hangs up on Steele mid-sentence. Quark launches missiles and his robot attack fleet. The Explorer is able to pass through the missile volley without trouble and deploys the Voltron Force to knock out as many missiles as they can. The Force can't get them all; there's just too many. As missiles reach the planet's surface, Newley realizes that it's too late -- the planet will not survive no matter what they do now. Missiles rain down, and many Galaxy Alliance ships are damaged or explode before they can escape. Meanwhile, the two fleets fight fiercely in orbit. Volcanos are blowing. Quark sends fighters down to destroy any non-evacuated ships. The Voltron Force follows them down and engages. Quark thinks he's won. He's touching down on the planet. Jeff says they can't save the planet, but they can take out the command ship! The Force attacks the descended Drule ships. Hawkins sees that the planet is reaching critical destruction. It's going to blow! The Voltron Force has been so far lacked the stored power to form Voltron, but the "power turbos" finally gain enough charge. They form Voltron! And then they form blazing sword! And then they realize the planet's going to explode and they run away! A minute later, Quark comes to the same realization. His ship doesn't make it before lava explosions destroy it. The Voltron Force, now back on the Explorer, watches the planet's final moments. Wolo laments that Quark got away again! The planet blows up. Newley gives a pep talk as the planet's remains fade away. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Jeff * Rocky * Chip * Wolo * Ginger * Cliff * Marvin * Cinda * Krik * Lisa Explorer crew * Hawkins * Newley * Hardware Drules * Commander Hazar * Commander Quark Galaxy Garrison on Earth * Graham * Steele Quotes "Boredom. It's always an enemy... and our contingent is bored." Hawkins ***** "Who you callin' a creep, shrimp?" "You, creep!" A fight's a-brewin' between Chip and the guy who nearly ran him over ***** "You want a real fight? Try me - I'm bigger and I don't wear glasses!" Jeff defends Chip ***** "Even fighting with each other is better than being bored!" "Only if you're a man, Ginger." Lisa knows how it is ***** "Even Voltron is destroyed!" Quark jumps to conclusions ***** "There's nothing left... but a ball of fire." "And Quark got away again!" Jeff and Wolo lament Notes * This is one of the rare episodes in which there is no robeast fight. * Cric is amazed that Jeff has orange juice. As an non-human, we might not expect him to be so familiar with it. * Unlike the previous episode, Steele refers to himself as "commodore." * Quark has stated that his missiles may possibly destroy the planet. Why then, does he attempt to touch down on the doomed planet so soon after firing them? * This episode reveals that the Drule Empire has access to planet-busting weaponry, which means they have the means to completely destroy Earth. * Jeff moves to take out "Hazar's command ship." He is mistaken; that's Quarks's ship. Notable Edits from the Original Armored Fleet Dairugger XV episode * That wasn't orange juice Jeff was pouring-- it was whiskey! * Quark died, and nobody claimed otherwise. References Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Vehicle Force episodes